The present invention provides an undergarment storage and travel case for a brassiere and panty that prevents the undergarments from being malformed, compressed or distorted during travel.
It is not uncommon for a brassiere and panty to become distorted during storage and travel when they are exposed to external pressures in a suitcase or travel bag. These external pressures can crush and deform the brassiere and wrinkle the panty. As such, when the undergarments are worn under a fine dress or blouse, the deformation and wrinkles can show through. These imperfections are unattractive and they place the wearer in an uncomfortable position.
What is desired is an undergarment travel case that secures a brassiere and panty neatly, safely and compactly for travel and storage. The present invention accomplishes this goal because it provides a lid and bowl shaped container that conforms with the shape of the cups of the brassiere. The bowl locates and secures underwire portions of the brassiere in an underwire recess to secure the position of the brassiere. This prevents it from becoming distorted. The bowl and lid combination further protects the undergarments from being crushed in a suit case or travel bag.